


aftermath

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: "I'm supposed to be your bodyguard," Obi-Wan said, almost by rote at this point. "Stop throwing yourself in front of me."
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).



"I wish you wouldn't do that."

Padme shrugged, and then hissed. She'd forgotten the blaster wound that had creased her neck. With one hand, Obi-Wan pressed a hypoderm against it, blessedly cool; with the other, he stroked her hair, worry lining his face. "I'm supposed to be your bodyguard," he said, almost by rote at this point. "Stop throwing yourself in front of me."

"It would've hit your back." Padme reached up, carefully, with her left arm, and brushed against his bearded cheek. "I like keeping you safe too."

Obi-Wan sighed, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know."


End file.
